Poudlard sous tention
by Lou Berkeley
Summary: La scolarité des enfants de Harry Potter se voit perturbée par de mystérieux agissement qui inquiet le mynistère. Au même moment une étrange élève fait son entré à Poudlard. Elle s'appel Volt, vient d'un école de magie d'Asie et n'a pas froid aux yeux.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur : Voici une toute nouvelle fic dans un genre complétement différant. Comme pour mon autre fic **__L'élement perturbateur **tout les personnage appartienne à notre bien aimée JK Rowling sauf Volt, sa famil et ses amis . Quoiqu'il est vrais que je ne parle pas encor de Volt dans se chapitre. Elle n'apparait qu'après. Aïe aïe pas taper, promit j'écris la suit rapidement. Sauf si mon ordi en déside autrement.**_

_**Bonne lecture. Review autoriser. Je dirait même obligatoire. **_

Prologue

Sur le plafond vouté et pavé une multitude de lumières colorées s'y réfléchissait.

Le bruit des machines informatisées crée un bourdonnement dans la pièce.

Le scientifique, totalement dans son élément, s'amusait comme un petit fou. Depuis qu'il s'était attelé à se projet il ne dormait plus ne mangeait plus, c'est à peine s'il faisait une pause pour se rendre au toilette.

L'homme en noir qui lui avait confié la réalisation de son petit trésor comme il aimait l'appeler, n'avait posé qu'une condition. Enfin plutôt deux. Le sujet devait rester en vie et en bonne santé et quand la manipulation serait terminé le scientifique pourrait garder toutes les données l'homme en noir n'avait besoin que du corps du sujet.

Des machines hybrides fonctionnant à la fois grâce à l'électricité et à la magie pompait une quantité d'énergie phénoménal. Le scientifique devait les manipuler avec une très grande prudence sans quoi il risquait de faire sauter son labo et tout le quartier avec.

Il se passa une main pelé sur son crâne presque chauve. Tout était enfin en place. Le sujet avait subis toutes les injections nécessaires et semblait y résister.

Il plaça le petit corps sur une table d'opération retransformé. Les sangles devaient tenir le sujet fermement, le moindre mouvement ferait échouer l'opération.

Les mains tremblante il s'approcha du bouton de mise en marche quand la petite porte au fond de la voute s'ouvrit laissant passer l'homme en noir.

_Alor ? Lança se dernier. Tout est près ?

_Oui My Lord comme vous me l'aviez demandé. J'allais justement procéder à la dernière étape de l'opération.

_ Fait donc je vous pris.

Les mains moites le scientifique appuya fébrilement sur le bouton rond et vert.

Un instant de silence s'installa, faisant transpirer le scientifique à grosse gouttes.

Puis dans un vrombissement assourdissent tout se mit en branle. Les lumières clignotèrent de plus belle, dans de fragiles tubes en verre des solutions entrèrent en ébullitions passant d'un bêcher à un autre changeant de couleur au fur et à mesure de leurs progressions.

Au bout d'un bras mécanique articulé, qui servait d'ordinaire aux chirurgiens pour les opérations délicates, était attachée, une branche blanche taillé en forme de baguette d'où dépassait une plume noir bordé de doré.

La machine branchée au courant électrique envoyait des décharges à intervalle régulière jusqu'au bras articulé. Le courant était retenu dans une boule de verre hermétique. On pouvait voir les éclaires bleutées s'entrechoquer dans l'espace trop étroit.

Le scientifique était aux anges son travail était totalement réussis. Il jeta un regard à l'homme en noir, en faite il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de lui. Une grande cape noire le recouvrait dissimulant son visage dans l'ombre d'un capuchon.

Il tripotait sans arrêt un long morceau de bois qu'il disait être une baguette. Le scientifique avait été plus que surpris de découvrir l'existence de la magie. En fait au début il en était tombé dans les pommes. Mais après coup il s'était vite repris en songeant à tous les phénomènes inexpliqués scientifiquement et pourtant bien réel.

L'homme en noir ne lui avait pas dévoilé son nom, évidement il était facile de comprendre que cette expérience était légalement interdite dans son monde.

Peut importait pour notre scientifique. Dans son milieu les autre scientifique ne le prenait jamais au sérieux, mais cette fois avec se qu'il détenait il aurait de quoi prouver au monde entier son génie.

La manipulation arrivait maintenant à son stade ultime. Les décharge d'électricité se faisait de plus en plus fréquente, il serait bientôt temps d'ouvrir la sphère.

_Maintenant, dit l'homme en noir, faite l'incision. N'oubliez pas, juste au dessus du cœur en un demi centimètre seulement.

Le scientifique acquiesça. Armé d'un scalpel il fit l'incision. Le sujet avait était endormi pour l'opération et s'agitait un peut dans son sommeil artificiel totalement ignorent de l'horreur qu'il allait subir.

Une fois faite, la plaie laissa échapper quelque goutte de sang que le scientifique épongea. Il se retira pour allé maintenant ouvrir la sphère et libérer la charge d'atome.

Celle-ci fila comme un seul éclaire, traversant le bras mécanique pour s'engouffrer dans la baguette de bois blanc qui gémis sous le choque. La plume qui transpercer la baguette de par en par se mit alors à crépité.

Dirigé pile au dessus de l'incision la baguette libéra enfin l'énergie brute qu'elle contenait, s'enfonçant dans le petit corps du sujet comme dans du beurre. Le sujet se convulsa plusieurs fois avant de retombé inerte sur la table.

Puis tout redevint calme.

L'homme en noir s'approcha alors du petit corps. Sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement mais à un rythme régulier. La plais au dessus de son cœur était refermé mais on pouvait voir une vilaine marque noir comme si la peau avait été brulé.

Même si le sujet était indemne l'homme devait vérifier si l'opération avait fonctionné. Il leva sa baguette.

_Rictusempra !

Un rayon bleu partit e sa baguette pour toucher le bébé, mais au lieu de cela un éclaire gris jaillit de la main du petit et arrêta le rayon bleu.

L'homme qui s'attendait à une réaction tomba des nues. Il ne s'attendait pas à une contre attaque, plus à un bouclier de défense.

Néanmoins le résultat lui plus, il prit le petit et se tourna vers le scientifique.

_C'est parfais. Vous avez effectué votre travail à la perfection.

_Oh merci c'est trop d'honneur que vous me faite là.

_Il me reste cependant une dernière chose à accomplir.

Il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

_Oubliette !

Deux jours plus tard à la une du journal de Londres s'étalait un article pour le moins étrange. Un scientifique avait été retrouvé dans une vieille usine. Il semblait complètement perdus et ne se souvenait plus de son nom. L''article du journal disait même qu'il prononçait des mots bizarre et parlait de baguette magique de cape noir et même parfois de bébé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oui je sais vous vous dites enfin la suite c'est pas trop tôt. Désolé milles fois pour le retard mais je n'avance dans aucune de mais fics dernièrement. Seulement la je suis bientôt en vacances alors j'ai interret à me rattraper.**

**Bon donc la suite, avec un chapitre que n'a en apparence rien à voir avec le premier. Mais vous comprendrez par la suite que le premier et une clée de l'énigme de cette histoire.**

* * *

Himala

Rakurai était sereine. Elle disposa tranquillement les douze sorts-pièges aux coins de la pièce plongés dans l'ombre.

Seul le centre de la salle était faiblement éclairé, dans le seul but d'attirer la victime en ce point précis.

La jeune fille fit un geste en direction des poutrelle du plafond, signifiant que tout était OK.

Deux pouces s'élevèrent en réponse dans l'ombres.

Un sifflement strident semblable aux trilles d'un pinçon des montagnes s'éleva de l'autre côté des portes. S'était le signal.

Rakurai se dissimula dernière une large colonne de bois peint en rouge. Camouflé grâce à la pénombre et son kimono noir.

Des pas retentirent, couvert par un lot de voix surexcitées.

_Puisque je vous dit qu'il est là! S'énerva Shun, une petite chinoise de 13 ans. Je les ai entendu

en parler pas plus tard que se matin et comme je sais que vous étiez aussi proche de le découvrir je me suis empressée de venir. Je tient à faire parti de votre clan.

_Alors tu t'es dit que la meilleur façon de te faire intégrer s'était de les balancer. Dans un sens tu as eu raison! Mais qui me dit que tu n'est pas leur complice?

Le garçons qui venait de prononcer ces mots apparus dans l'encadrement des portes. Grand, mince (très mince), le cheveu noir natté en une longue tresse, il se nommait Ayame. Et il était le chef des Ishibei**(1)** la pire bande de voyou d'Himala. En conflit permanent avec Rakurai et sa bande. Tout était prétexte au règlement de compte, de la mauvaise blague scolaire aux batailles rangées sur n'importe quel terrain.

Les fidèles de Ayame le suivait de près. Yutaka, un jeune chinois de quatrième année, le bras droit de Ayame, Tomoe et Nobuo, des japonais, cousin et aussi petit l'un que l'autre. Et enfin Fumiko, une yankee, coréenne, aux allures de garçon manqué. En septième année, elle ne se séparait jamais de son poing américain. C'est à peine si elle ne dormait pas avec. Elle était plus partisane du corps à corps que du duel magique.

Ayame fit un pas dans le dojo, jetant un regard circulaire et septique.

_Je ne vois rien.

Shun haussa les épaules.

_Normal il fait trop sombre.

_Je veux être sur que ce n'est pas un piège. Fumiko va avec elle jusqu'au milieu du dojo.

La yankee avança avec un aire de pitbull suivis par Shun qui obéi docilement. Trop docilement. Ayame aurait du se méfier se dit Rakurai, mais il était trop pressé comme toujours. La victoire si proche lui démangeait les doigts. La victoire, trouver avant tout le monde le rouleau contenant la dernière énigme à résoudre pour emporter le tournoi organisé par les professeur au début de l'année.

En jeu la possibilité de passer un mois auprès des moines guerriers de l'Himalaya pour y étudier leur art du combat.

Pour Ayame et Rakurai s'était gagner le pouvoir d'être le meilleur.

Shun parvint dans le halo de lumière pile au centre de la salle précédé de peut par Fumiko, rien ne se passa évidement.

_Tu vois quelque chose Fumisan'? Demanda le chef des Ishibei rassuré.

_Pas grand chose à vrais dire. Elle sorti sa baguette. Lumos. Attendez je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Elle venait d'apercevoir au dessus de sa tête un tube en argent ciselé suspendu au bout d'un ruban de soie sauvage qui contenait le rouleau. Elle leva le bras mais malgré sa grande taille elle ne le toucha pas.

_Attend on arrive ne touche à rien. Dit Ayame en entrant dans le dojo.

Rakurai eu un sourire, enfin il se décidait, elle commençait à désespérer. Néanmoins elle avait vue juste. Ayame ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un d'autre que lui se saisir du tube. Ces camarades le suivirent, il faisait confiance à leur chef mais restaient cependant méfiant.

Moins idiot que leur chef apparemment.

Quand tout le beau petit monde fut au centre du cercle lumineux Ayame leva sa baguette.

__Accio rouleau._

Il y eu alors un crac sonore, les portes se fermèrent, la lumière fut voilé et on entendit un cris déchiré.

_Non!

Ayame avait comprit mais trop tard. Des point lumineux éclairèrent la salle et le spectacle pathétique que les Ishibei offraient.

Tous les cinq rassemblés sous un dôme bleu lumineux.

_Un peut à l'étroit les Ishibei? Demanda Rakurai en sortant de l'ombre. Sa baguette de bois blanc projetait une vive lumière comme celles des membres de sa bande les Kaze Kuro**(2).**

Ils s'avançaient en cercle serré autour du dôme. Shun, qui avait été mise à l'écart quand Ayame voulu s'emparer du rouleau, marchait au côté de Kun élève de cinquième année. Non loin de lui sa petite amie Li Ji en quatrième année elle était originaire de Chine comme Kun et si se dernier était quelconque Li Ji avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses jambes interminable faisait tourné la tête à nombre de garçons.

A droite de Li Ji, Pomkin venu tout droit du Népal il était en quelque sorte le clown de la bande. La petite Yue à gauche de Kun était d'ailleurs la plus fervente admiratrice des blagues de Pomkin. Enfin Takeshi le bras droit de Rakurai, en même année tous les deux ils étaient complices depuis toujours.

La jeune femme vint se placer juste devant Ayame.

_Pas trop déçu j'espère?

Ayame repris contenance.

_Tient! Je me disait bien qu'il y avait une odeur bizarre ici.

_Si tu fait référence au kimono que tu porte depuis deux semaine alors oui effectivement il y a une odeur bizarre.

Pomkin fut prit d'un fous rire.

_C'est pas souvent que tu nous sort des blagues Rai.

Dans le dôme sur ordre de leur chefs les Ishibei avaient sortie leur baguette.

_A votre place je ne ferait pas ça. Prévint Rakurai.

_Garde tes conseils pour toi la métis. Ayame visa la prison bleu. _Réducto._

Au même moment ses quatre comparses l'avaient imité. Les cinq sorts rebondirent sur la paroi créant une explosion phénoménale confiné à l'intérieur du piège. Les Ishibei se retrouvèrent alors couvert de la tête au pied d'énormes furoncles violets. Des plumes leur sortaient des oreilles et leurs kimono avaient tellement raccourcis qu'ils en étaient saucissonnés.

Rakurai agita alors sous le nez de Ayame le dernier rouleau.

_Bon on peut considérer que vous avez perdu.

_On pensera à vous quand on serai devenu les meilleur dans l'art du combat. Ajouta Takeshi.

_Surtout ne vous grattez pas. Conseilla Li Ji. Sinon il explose et vous en avez encore plus qui repousse.

_On devrait y aller le prochain cours commence dans 10 minutes et maitre Leung donne un cour de Kung Fu ici même.

_Bande d'abruti vous n'allez pas nous laisser la?

Rakurai et ses amis s'éloignaient déjà.

_Oh mais s'était mon intention au contraire. La défaite des Ishibei ne doit pas passer inaperçu.

_A plus les minus.

_Revenez nous voir quand vous jouerez dans notre catégorie.

Pour ponctuer le tout Shun leur tira la langue avant de suivre le groupe. On entendit juste Ayame pousser un hurlement de rage avant que les doubles portes qui marquaient l'entrée du dojo ne se referme.

Dehors l'air était doux pour un mois d'octobre mais le vent frais et vivifiant de l'est annonçais l'arrivée de l'automne. Le collège Himala, l'unique école de sorcellerie d'Asie, et certainement la plus grande du monde avait été bâtis dans une vallée isolée du monde moldus à la frontière entre trois pays. La Chine, le Népal et l'Inde. Construite dans un mélange hétéroclite d'architecture antique chinoise et hindouiste, calqué sur les modèle des temples sacrés et des palais impériaux. Quelque bâtiment avait été rajouté voilà cinquante ans dans un style moderne, mariage de métal magique, de bois et de baies vitrées. Le tout donnait à l'école un aspect puissant et raffiné que Rakurai aimait par dessus tout. Himala occupait en tout la moitié de la vallée et le flan ouest de la chaine de montagne sans compter le parc et les trois lacs.

Le groupe d'ami s'arrêta sous un des cerisier encore en feuille du parc. Rakurai s'étira de plaisir, l'aire avait un parfum de victoire.

_Allée Rai arrête de nous faire languir, ouvre donc se maudit rouleau. Takeshi n'était pas du genre patient surtout avec son amie et il n'avait pas peur de le lui dire.

_Oh ça va! Quel rabat joie. Laisse nous au moins savourer. Oui bon d'accord. Tient ouvre le puisque tu es si pressé. Mais je tenait à félicité avant tout notre petite Shun qui fait désormais officiellement partie du groupe. La jeune femme posa une main sur l'épaule de Shun. Soit la bien venu parmi les Kaze Kuro petite sœur. Puisse tu servir notre cause jusqu'à ta dernière année et ton élévation.

_Bien venu! Prononcèrent les autres en cœur.

_Merci Rakurai, merci les amis.

_Tu es un membre de Kaze Kuro maintenant tu doit m'appeler Rai.

Pendant se temps Takeshi avait dévissé le tube argenté contenant l'énigme. Il déroula le parchemin et lu à haute voie la calligraphie chinoise tracée à l'encre noire.

_Dans la lumière je me tient _

_et pourtant je suis sombre._

_A la lumière seulement tu me vois._

_La nuit je meurt et ne réapparait pas._

_Je suis à tes pied, _

_je ne te lâche pas. _

_Au matin regarde à l'occident_

_et tu me trouvera._

_Dans la lumière je me tient et pourtant je suis sombre. Répéta Li Ji. A votre avis qu'est ce qui peut être à la foi à la lumière et sombre?

_ C'est peut être sa couleur qui est sombre! Il se teint à la lumière mais comme il est noir par exemple il est sombre. Proposa Kun.

_Oui mais qu'est ce que se serait? Un animal? Un objet?

_Non ça doit être plus compliqué que cela. Dit Takeshi.

A ce moment là le gong qui annonçait la reprise des cours vibra, se faisant entendre dans toute la vallée.

_Allons y, tant pis pour l'énigme. Réfléchissez y en cours on se retrouve dans deux heure devant le bureau de Roshansagar. Il faut la résoudre rapidement sinon les Ishibei vont réclamer le droit de la déchiffrer eux aussi.

_Franchement ça m'étonnerait qu'ils y arrive. Ils se partage un cerveau à cinq.

_Pomkin tu est irrécupérable.

_Je sais. Avoue que c'est pour ça que tu m'aime en secret!

_Dans tes rêve. Dit Rakurai en s'éloignent avec Takeshi le sourire au lèvre.

Tout deux se hâtèrent de rejoindre la serre aménagé dans le parc à côté du plus beau jardin Japonais qui leur eu été donné de voir. Maitre Yoma, professeur de botanique entretenait jalousement se petit bout de paradis.

_Rakurai Lin.

Rakurai se tourna à l'appel de son nom. Sasukei, l'un des six instructeurs de l'école approchait à grand pas. Les instructeurs avait pour rôle à Himala de maintenir la discipline entre les heures de cours, pendant les jours congés et s'occupaient des retenus. Rakurai connaissait bien l'instructeur Sasukei pour le simple faite qu'il s'occupait de ses heures de retenues et autre correction depuis sa première année à l'école. En on laissait les élèves régler leur compte entre eux à la condition qu'ils ne commettent pas de dégât collatéral. Cela forgeait le caractère disait on. Sasukei était un spécialiste pour détecté les fraudes aux règlements, surtout lorsque cela venait de la jeune femme et de sa bande.

_Mademoiselle Lin. Venez avec moi je vous prit. Sasukei se tourna vers maitre Yoma. Je vous empreinte cette élève maitre la directrice Roshan la demande.

_Faite donc Sasukei. Mademoiselle Lin rattrapera le cours sur ses camarades.

L'instructeur s'inclina et Rakurai fit de même puis elle sorti de la serre embarquant ses affaires glissant un regard à Takeshi.

Elle suivi l'instructeur le long des couloirs, la directrice avait son bureau au dernier étage d'un des bâtiments moderne.

_Je peut savoir pourquoi la directrice me demande? Se qui c'est passé se matin n'a eu aucune sur qui que se soit sauf les personne concerné, nous avons respectés le règlement.

_Si vous faites référence aux élève prisonniers dans le dojo sud c'est une affaire que ne réglerons en temps voulus. Pour l'instant je doit seulement vous conduire à Roshan comme elle me l'a demandée.

Ils arrivèrent en haut de la tour, une grande porte rouge barrait l'entrée. Sur la porte un dragon doré sculpté en relief gardait. Il s'anima, ses yeux s'illuminèrent de vert et sa gueule s'ouvrit au niveau du visage des deux humains. Il les scruta pendant un moment puis ouvrit la porte.

Le bureau de Roshan Indira la directrice d'Himala était sans doute la plus belle pièce de l'école. Les baies vitré s'étendait sur la moitié des murs garnis de store en bambou pour protégé du soleil d'été. Elle offraient une vue panoramique sur toute la vallée et plus loin encore.

Roshan assise en tailleur invita l'élève à s'assoir et congédia l'instructeur.

Rakurai remarqua alors l'homme assit en face de Roshan.

_Grand père!

Le vieil homme se tourna. Il avait une barbe grise coupé au carré, des cheveux de la même couleur tombait sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleu illuminait son teint allée par le soleil.

_Combien de fois doit je te dire de m'appeler Abel? Tu me vieilli à chaque foi que tu prononce ses mots.

_Qu'est ce que tu fait ici? Dit la jeune femme ignorant le ton accusateur de son aïeul.

_Tu le vois bien je rend une petite visite de courtoisie à la plus charmante des directrice.

Indira Roshan rougit. Il est vrais qu'elle avait une certaine classe dans son sari indien, malgré son âge avancé on devinai qu'elle avait été d'un grande beauté autrefois. Sa peau mate typique de l'Inde été peinte de motif et des bijoux d'or cliquetaient à ses poignets et dans ses cheveux tressés.

Rakurai fit la moue. Son grand père était bien trop vieux pour dragué.

_Je peut savoir pourquoi tu est venu jusqu'à Himala Abel? On se vois aux vacance de Noël si je ne me trompe.

_Mademoiselle Lin se n'est pas une façon de parler à son aileul. S'offusqua la directrice.

_Ne vous en faite pas j'ai l'habitude. Rai n'aime pas y aller par quatre chemin. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y à très longtemps. Il faisait parti de ma famille. Vous ai je déjà parlé de ma famille Roshan Sama?

_Grand père! Gronda la jeune femme juste à côté.

_Abel, pas grand père.

_Pardon. Abel tu es venu me voir moi ou Roshan Sama? Parce que j'ai cour moi je n'est pas que cela à faire.

_Bon si tu insiste. Je suis venu te chercher. Ta grande tante est décédé hier matin.

Rai eu un drôle de pincement au cœur.

_Quoi! Manou est mort?

_Cela te touche tant que ça? Vous ne vous entendiez jamais toutes les deux.

_C'est vrais on se disputait tout le temps. Mais elle était ma famille avec toi. Je l'aimai un peut quand même. Hum elle n'avait pas mauvais fond cette vieille bique.

Il se perdit un moment dans ses pensé et la directrice toussota.

_Bon se n'est pas le tout. Je vais préparer les funérailles et m'occuper de la succession de ces biens. Il lui restait des neveux éparpillaient en Chine et au Japon. Je ne sais pas si tu héritera beaucoup. Et il faut aussi s'occuper de ton rapatriement en Angleterre je doit te faire un visa.

_Je me fiche pas mal d'hériter mais.... Qu... Quoi? Comment ça mon rapatriement en Angleterre?

_Je suis le dernier membre de ta famille Rai je suis obliger de te ramener avec moi. Croit moi se n'est pas de gaité de cœur.

A se moment là Roshan du être choqué par quelque chose car elle recracha tout le thé qu'elle était entrain de boire.

_Mr Abel étant le dernier parent de le petite Lin vous devez prendre vos responsabilité. Surtout compte tenu du faite qu'elle n'a pas encore atteint sa majorité.

Mais Rakurai ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

_Je refuse de quitter Himala. C'est ma maison ici autant que chez Manou.

_Lin Rakurai! Abel se leva et domina la jeune femme de toute sa haute taille. Il était grand, très grand.

_ En tant que ma petite fille tu me doit obéissance et respect. Retourne en classe pour le reste de la journée. Je te laisse du temps pour l'annoncer à tes amis. Ensuite fait tes bagages et rejoins moi dans se bureau à 18 heure. Du haut de sa stature ses yeux dont le bleu virai presque au noir ne laissai envisager aucun terrain de discutions. Abel se montrait rarement sous se jours. Rakurai ne l'avait vue que deux fois se mettre dans cet état. Une fois contre elle alors qu'elle avait faillit faire exploser la maison de sa grande tante. Une autre fois contre un marchand embuant venu frapper à leur porte et qui avait tenter de les arnaquer.

Elle préféra quitter le bureau sans rien dire. Dans ses moments là il était impossible de discuter. Alors que d'habitude elle et son grand père parvenait toujours à un arrangement.

Quelque chose n'allai pas, il n'avait aucune raison de se mettre dans un état pareil pour si peut. Oui quelque chose ne tournai pas rond dans cette histoire et cela avait un rapport avec la mort de Manou. En prenant le chemin des serres elle était bien déterminé à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Quand elle prit place à établit dans la serre n°9 le cours n'était pas beaucoup entamé. Takeshi assis non loin d'elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle secoua la tête signifiant qu'ils en parleraient après le cour.

Lorsque le gong sonna la fin des cours il s'avança droit sur elle. Mais elle le devança.

_Réunion des Kaze Kuro dans une heure sous le vieux cerisier. Fait passer le message. Et elle fila vers les dortoirs.

Une heure plus tard les Kaze Kuro attendaient leur leader sous le plus vieux cerisier du parc. Il avait toujours pour habitude lorsque le temps leur permettait de se réunir là.

Personne n'osait parler. Takeshi lançai des regard noir dans toutes les directions guettant l'arrivée de son amie avec une impatience non dissimulé et deux trois bonne réplique bien sentit sur le faite de l'avoir planté dans la serre n°10 avec ces paroles énigmatiques.

Enfin Rakurai apparut sur le pont de bois rouge qui enjambait le seul ruisseau tranquille du parc.

Takeshi se porta à sa rencontre mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste avant qu'il ait put dire quoi que se soit.

_Mes amis j'ai des nouvelles importante. Pas la peine de prendre des baguette avec ses amis. Ma grande tante Manou est décédée. Je part assisté à sa crémation se soir avec mon grand père. Non ne m'interrompez pas. Il me reste 8 mois avant d'atteindre la majorité puisque je suis Anglaise sur le papier et d'ici là c'est mon grand père qui à ma charge. Je doit donc partir demain pour l'Angleterre.

Les Kaze Kuro échangèrent des regards triste mais compréhensifs. Takeshi resentit un grand vide au parole de sa meilleur amie mais ne laissa rien parraître.

La petite Shun s'avança timidement face à son aînée.

_Tu va nous manquer Rai. Dit elle simplement. Et s'était bien suffisant car tous le pensaient.

Les élèves d'Himala ne faisaient jamais preuve de sensibilité excessive et laissaient rarement paraître leur sentiment. Telles étaient les règles de conduite.

Rakurai se permit néanmoins de serrer brièvement les mains de Shun en remerciement de ses paroles.

Elle abandonna sa bande sous le cerisier après quelque indication à Takeshi pour gérer les Kaze Kuro puisqu'il en été désormais le commandant par logique hiérarchique.

Dans le bureau de Roshan, Abel l'attendait avec ses valises bouclées.

_Tu es prête? Tu as dit au revoir à tes amis?

Elle acquéssa de la tête et se détourna de lui tournant en même temps le dos au soleil couchant qui filtrait à travers la longue baie vitrée du bureau. Ses yeux accrochèrent alors son ombre qui se découpait au sol sur les tapis indien aux motifs rouges et jaunes. L'énigme du concour lui revint alors en mémoire.

_Je suis à tes pied, _

_je ne te lâche pas. _

_Au matin regarde à l'occident_

_et tu me trouvera._

Regarder à ses pieds. Est ce que cela pourrait être aussi simple?

_Mon ombre. Lâcha t elle.

_Vous avez dit quelque chose mon enfant? Roshan qui remplissait les derniers papiers pour son transfert à Poudlard leva la tête.

_La réponse à la dernière énigme est : mon ombre.

Roshan du réfléchir un instant pour comprendre qu'elle parlait du concours.

_C'est bien ça en effet doit je en conclure que vous avez trouvé le dernier rouleau et l'avez résolut?

_Pas uniquement moi. Il y a aussi Shun Rin, Kun Yeoh, Li Ji, Pomkin Ziyi, Yue Zu et Takeshi Kawajima. Le prix leur revient.

_Très bien je vais pouvoir annoncée la fin du tournoi et les vainqueurs.

_Il est temps pour nous de partir reprit le vieux sorcier. Mes hommages directrice Roshan. Abel s'inclina bien bas. Un peut trop pour son âge. Il entra dans le cheminé trainant les bagages de sa petite fille. Elle lui emboita le pas avec une poignée de poudre. Et prononça distinctement:

_Chaumière sur la falaise, bourgade de Jaisa Inde.

Et dans un tourbillon de poussière et de fumée voilette ils disparurent.

* * *

**(1): Ishibei veux dire mur de pierre en Japonai**

**(2): Kaze Kuro veux dire vent noir**

**Les deux bandes se sont données des noms particulier, les Ishibei pour provoquer et les Kaze Kuro en réponse à leur provocation.**

**Le Kaze Kuro fais partie des légendes sorcière asiatique de mon invention, dans l'antiquitée il était anonciateur de mort.**

**Ces présision ne son pas nécessaire à la comprehenssion mais apporte un plus.**

**VOILA**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


End file.
